O agora
by Uzumaki Kawaii
Summary: Nos últimos minutos pré aniversário, Sakura lembra do passado por uns momentos. Depois de tanto se enganar com ilusões, finalmente se alegra quando percebe que o agora lhe traz felicidades reais. [One Shot][SasuSaku]


**Disclaimer: Naruto é meu e não quero nem saber ¬¬**

**O Agora**

Então era aquilo que significava tédio? Com certeza sim...

Uma garota de feições belas e cabelos rosados compridos mantinha seus cativantes orbes esmeraldas sobre o vidro gelado da janela de seu quarto. Lá fora, uma verdadeira tempestade caía raivosa.

Suspirou. Virou os olhos em direção ao relógio na mesinha próxima.

"23h52min" murmurou com voz rouca.

Voltou seus olhos para o vidro. Olhou seu reflexo atentamente, reparando o quanto havia trabalhado o tempo em seu corpo. Completamente diferente do que era aos seus doze e treze anos.

Agora faltavam seis minutos. Apenas seis minutinhos para que mais um ano se completasse em sofrimento.

Em momentos começaria o primeiro dia do seu décimo sétimo ano de vida. O quarto em que _ele_ não estava presente.

E outro suspiro. Do lado externo, na vila, parecia que o céu despencaria a qualquer hora. Nem mesmo a luz da lua se arriscava diante do temporal.

E na cabeça da jovem Haruno, apenas se repassavam as cenas da noite em que a pessoa mais importante de sua vida se foi. A triste noite em que quando mais deseja ouvir uma simples declaração de amor, escutou as palavras que marcavam um abandono.

Durante quatros anos, ela fora a única que sonhava com o dia em que o traidor de Konoha voltaria. Todo esse tempo chorando no meio da noite, sentindo o peso da saudade.

Quatro anos em que tudo que sentiu foi sofrimento.

Uma discreta e solitária lágrima rolou por seu rosto alvo. Voltou a olhar na direção do relógio. Três minutos...

Fechou os olhos de leve. Em sua mente, via o tão amado garoto que sempre lhe assombrou. Na pele, podia sentir uma mão leve lhe acariciando sedutoramente a pele branca.

Sentia até mesmo a respiração dele próxima a sua. Foi quando voltou a olhar para a janela.

Imaginação. Mais uma vez só sua imaginação.

Queria saber de todo coração como agüentaria mais tempo nesse sufoco.

Foi quando uma sombra na rua quieta de Konoha lhe chamou a atenção. Fez esforço para enxergar. Um homem mais ou menos da mesma idade que ela, só que mais alto. Cabelos quase nos ombros, pretos e olhos da mesma cor. Um sorrisinho brincava nos lábios.

O peito da Haruno saltou em desespero. Saiu do quarto em disparada e foi em direção da porta de entrada de sua casa. Saiu por ela sem pensar meia vez.

Já no mesmo lugar em que vira aquela pessoa, agora não tinha ninguém. Nada que indicava vida.

"De novo?" perguntou para si mesma, já cansada de sempre ser enganada por sua mente. Olhou para o próprio corpo. O short curto e a regata preta completamente encharcados.

Esperava que ninguém a visse. Mas ao virar para voltar, esbarrou com alguém. Aquele rapaz familiar.

Também ensopado, com os cabelos colando no rosto. Sua face era simplesmente perfeita.

"Saudades de mim, Sakura?" indagou com uma foz calma e sedutora.

O sorriso maroto continuava, enquanto analisava as belas curvas da garota e as roupas 'indecentes' que vestia, a deixando irresistível.

Não podia ser verdade. Devia ser apenas uma fantasia novamente. Como era possível?

Como era possível, afinal, que Uchiha Sasuke tivesse voltado?

Ele, devagar, pegou uma das delicadas mãos de Sakura e apoiou no próprio peito. Esta entendeu que era para provar que a pessoa diante de si era verdadeira.

Completamente real.

Mesmo assim, não tinha como conseguir se mexer tão cedo. Ficara completamente paralisada, olhos arregalados, nervosa. Os orbes já marejados.

Era milagre! Logo naquele dia, a pessoa mais importante de sua vida reaparecera.

"Eu voltei... Só por você..."

Murmurou ao pé do ouvido da Chunnin, a qual, finalmente, se entregou ao choro e abraçou fortemente o Uchiha. De forma como se tentasse impedir que ele fosse embora algum dia novamente.

Ele retribuiu com carinho e, por mais surpreendente que fosse, com amor.

"Feliz aniversário, Sakura..."

"Arigatou"

Ela respondeu sem saber se era pelas felicidades desejadas ou pelo fato de Sasuke ter retornado. Mas fosse o que fosse, não precisava se preocupar agora.

Pois o agora era para ser vivido com vontade. O agora era para ser feliz.

E seu presente de aniversário foi o melhor agora que poderia ter. Um agora especial...

**Owari .**

**Yoooo!** **E aí? O que acharam? Bem... Eu tava querendo fazer uma one shot pra comemorar o aniversario da Sakura fazia algum tempinho. Mas a inspiração só veio hoje. Demorei, acho, até uma hora para fazer xDD**

**Eu tava com muita pressa, então acho que ficou bemmmmmmm chatinha ou repetitiva...**

**Ah! Espero com muita vontade que todos que lerem gostem pelo menos um pouco. E para quem gostar mais do que um pouquinho, eu espero uma review **

**Participo da campanha "Faça uma fic-writer feliz"!**

**Arigatou gozaimás, minna! Espero vocês na "Anjos" XDD – propaganda sem graça –**

_**Uzumaki-kawaii**_


End file.
